


TASTE

by RedundantCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedundantCollector/pseuds/RedundantCollector
Summary: Reader has a slight crush on Kieran, as they both stay away from the camp party one thing leads to another18+ NSFW
Kudos: 6





	TASTE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction and haven't written in years so if you have any criticism please feel free to share!

** Taste **

There was a new face at camp, not new to anyone else but it was new for you. An Irish man who had been taken by Pinkertons after the Blackwater incident, as excited as everyone was for him to return and to party there were a few faces that looked long, Javier and Charles’ for one who had to listen to him on the way back. Kieran was another, not long after the two had been introduced the fiery redhead had Kieran up against a tree putting him in his place, the others just watched and brushed it off but Kieran was left like an injured pup after the incident.

Although everyone had their reasons for not trusting him, he was a sweet soul and you were sure his reason for riding with Colm were valid. You had taken quite a liking to him, finally being able to say hello and speak to him when you left Colter and felt comfortable to go outside without feeling like your nose would snap off from the cold. You spent your time with him giving him some of your food and water when everyone was asleep, hushing him whenever he’d ask for you to help him, reminding him that you were also new and didn’t want to put yourself at risk of being kicked out for wanting to help an ex-O’Driscoll. Every now and then you’d bring over a bowl of soapy water, cleaning the back of his neck and his hair, your body shaking with every moan that left his mouth from your kind treatment.

“Right the stew is ready and the drinks are out, come and get it!” Pearson yelled as everyone got into the party mood. The sun was setting in the distance, Javier’s guitar was being complimented by the birds singing in the trees as everyone gathered around the campfire to sing.

“So I hear you’re the new recruit they brought in while I was gone” Sean said to you, pulling Karen onto his lap, her face switching from looking smitten to being filled with disgust. You felt their eyes burning into your skin, getting your back up in the process, you never did well feeling put on the spot.

“Yeah I was” You said flatly, picking up a bottle in front of Bill and walking off towards the horses. You could hear Sean laugh behind you, and Karen saying a few words, you managed to catch that she said you were shy, and with that you decided to switch your mind off from the incident completely.

Once you reached the back of camp you took a deep breath. It was hard coming into a new camp with everyone so close, they were welcoming of course, but you were definitely different to them. Most conversations you would try to join would fall quiet after a few words, you found that you didn’t have a lot to say to the men, and the more Micah wound you up, the more you found yourself hiding off to sit with Mary-Beth and Tilly. Luckily they were more understanding with your shyness and awkwardness, encouraging you to go out to town with them for a few drinks and to get a few small scores.

Of course then there was Kieran, once he saved Arthur’s life he was treated slightly better by the camp, you and Mary-Beth spending the most time with him. He wasn’t a good reader, so while Mary-Beth taught him, you encouraged him to try and write stories. Dutch would often come up and take interest in what was being written, although this seemed to be more for preaching about Evelyn Miller’s philosophies than it was about what Kieran was thinking. Although some members had their opinions on the amount of time you spent with him, most just let you be because of how little you wanted to speak to anyone else.

Sitting on the cold log by the fire you stretched your legs out and took off your boots, wiggling your toes by the fire as you loosened the laces behind your back so you could breathe a bit easier.

“Oh hello miss!” Kieran chirped as he walked up behind Silver Dollar, horse brush in hand as he sat next to you. “Not fancying being around everyone else?”

“Not really, you know how I get around a lot of people, I panic and say all the wrong things. I’m not in the mood for that, especially because Sean seems so loud, I don’t need him making fun of me” You said, passing your bottle to Kieran who took it with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“I understand, I don’t feel so comfortable being around ‘em neither” He said passing you back your bottle. He scooted himself closer to you, stretching his feet out as well by the fire. You rested your head on his shoulder, sighing as he wrapped his arm around you.

It was such a relief to have Kieran at camp, with all the time you spent with him you knew you had made a good friend. Once he was able to walk around camp freely you often found yourself going to wherever he was, more often than not to berate him for his smell. Today was one of those days where you had to push for him to go and have a wash, if he was left to his own devices he’d probably only bathe once a week. You knew it was because he was so young when his parents died, he had no one to encourage him how to look after himself, which was also probably why his skin was so pale and he has such deep lines on his face, lack of self-care and years of fighting for survival.

“Thank God you cleaned today or I wouldn’t be able to sit next to you”

“Hey I wasn’t that bad! You nag me too much with cleaning myself, I’m a busy man, there’s lots of camp work to do and the horses need a lot of care!” He laughed with a tone of offense in his voice.

“I can guarantee that the horses would prefer you to clean yourself more, they already have to stand in their own shit, they don’t need you walking around making the smell worse” You joked, wrapping your arms around his body to give him a tight squeeze. “I only do it because I care Kieran, it’s not healthy to get that sweaty and not look after yourself”

You both sat there for a bit watching the fire, Kieran’s thumb softly rubbing your shoulder. “Do you think it’s normal that we do this?” He asked, stopping his thumb from moving.

You felt your heart stop for a moment, as sweet as you were on him you had to remember that you were both just friends. He had never really shown outright interest in you, saving that for Mary-Beth whenever she was around. It was hard not to notice his face going red under all that sweat and dirt, and him stumbling over his words like a nervous fool. She was gorgeous, you couldn’t deny that, and you were just- different, not attractive and not quite unconventionally attractive, at least in your eyes.

“Probably not, why?” You finally said after swallowing the budding frog in your throat, preparing yourself for him to suggest that perhaps you shouldn’t be so close to one another.

“No reason, I just notice you don’t quite see any other friends doing this” He said, his hand slipping down your shoulder to your elbow, his grip on you loosening. You sat upright, taking another swig from your bottle, eyes on the fire flickering in front of you.

You could feel Kieran’s doe eyes watching you as you drank, studying your body language.

“Have I upset you?” He asked nervously as you shook your head in silence, finally turning to see him.

He wasn’t your type or at least he wasn’t at the start, and you weren’t quite sure why you had grown so fond over him. Had you not talked as much this wouldn’t be an issue, but because you were so scared of everyone else at camp you couldn’t help but feel hurt by this conversation.

“No not at all, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted us to be as close after what you just said” You said, trying to keep composure and not blurt out that you were falling slowly for him. His Adams apple twitched under his green scarf as he kept eye contact. He didn’t look too bad today, the wash had certainly done him some good as he combed his hair back.

The longer he stared the warmer your cheeks grew, your toes began to burn by the fire so you pulled your knees up to your chest for you to wrap your arms around. Within seconds you remembered you had loosened your laces as the dress loosened completely at your back, revealing your skin.

“Shit! I hadn’t realised I loosened them so much!” You snarled as you turned your head away in shame, your hands fumbling behind your back to pull the fabric closer together.

“Look, I’ll walk behind you as you walk to your tent, if you need any help tightening it I can call for Tilly” Kieran said, grabbing your shoulders and squatting behind you as you rose to your feet. As you neared your tent you noticed he had begun to whistle, twitched his head up at the sky to avoid looking at your bare skin. Such a gentleman.

Once you arrived at your tent you were practically falling out of your dress, not only had you loosened the laces but you had also torn it slightly on the log when you stood up.

“Hope you didn’t mind seeing my ass crack then” You huffed as you opened the flaps, turning to see Kieran eyeing that body part before looking up at you like a scared pup. You both stood in silence looking at each other before you both turned to see Sean and Karen giggling on their way to John’s tent.

“Doubt Mr. Marston will be happy with that” Kieran said before turning back to you, your eyes hadn’t moved off him. His face relaxed as his eyes scanned you up and down, taking your shoulders in his hands as he stepped closer.

Your skin exploded in goose bumps as he leant down and kissed you, his chapped lips lingering on your soft ones.

_He tastes like fucking hay_. You thought as you smiled onto his kiss. Maybe he had spent so much time with horses that he’d slowly start to turn into one.

“What’s so funny?” He pulled back, a concerned and quizzical look on his face.

Without a word you stepped back into your tent, holding one hand out for him to grab as the other kept the fabric on your back together. Stepping in slowly Kieran pulled the flaps shut, his eyes widening to the point where you thought they might explode as he turned to see you drop your dress to the floor, revealing yourself fully to him.

“I don’t think this is what friends do, but friends also don’t kiss one another” You said sheepishly, waiting to see what his response would be.

Luckily he didn’t keep you waiting too long as he almost knocked you off your feet, pinning your arms to your sides as he planted another kiss on your lips, his tongue finding its way past your lips, opening your mouth as you brushed your tongue against his. You knew you weren’t very good using your tongue, however you fit well with Kieran’s and his moans meant he felt the same way.

For a spindly looking man Kieran really took you by surprise with his strength. Smacking your ass and taking a firm grip of your thighs he lifted you up into the air, wrapping your legs around his waist and sitting you comfortably in front of his crotch, his bulge pressing into you.

“I don’t think friends do this but what if I’d like us to be more than just friends?” He moaned in-between kisses. Was this really happening? He actually wanted to be more than friends with you? You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and cupped his head in your hands, pulling him into your kiss.

After a few minutes of holding you up in the air you could feel his legs tremble underneath you, and to help him out you slowly dropped your legs to the ground, one hand still gripping his head as you rubbed your hand against his crotch.

“Take your pants off Mr. Duffy” You whispered as he moaned into your neck, nipping you as he undid his buttons, cock already hard. He wasn’t long, but he also wasn’t short, he was girthy though, and you were happy to give him some attention at this neglected body part.

Sinking to your knees you spat on his dick and slowly rubbed your saliva over his length before slowly taking it all in, tasting his precum as you did. Kieran moaned louder than you were expecting as you pulled your head off of him, hushing him as you took his hand and put it at the back of your head, encouraging him to face fuck you.

You were curious to see how he would be, would he be gentle and barely thrust, or would he be aggressive and take full control? He turned out to be the latter of the two as he gripped your hair and because to thrust quickly into your mouth. You were quite grateful for this as the drink and fire had left you feeling quite lazy, and with how Kieran was going you weren’t able to move, his hands holding your head still as he slowly pushed your body onto your cot with the momentum he was going at. Unfortunately this also meant that you weren’t able to focus on your breathing, and your spit was being pumped out of your mouth by his force.

“Am- am I hurting you Y/N?” Kieran asked, panting as he looked down on you. You couldn’t help but shake your head as you coughed a few times, your throat feeling dry. Without giving you time to think he lifted you up onto your cot and rested beside you, stroking your hair and wiping your saliva off with his scarf. “Sorry, I don’t normally go so rough. I never had a lady want me to- you know- do that to her before”

“It’s ok, it’s just I need to breathe” You said, looking up at him. He was still wearing his stained shirt which you tugged at for him to take off. While his arms and legs were muscled his torso was lean, with curly dark hairs on his chest and a trail of hair going from his belly button downwards. With you both completely naked together you suddenly felt insecure in the moment, not wanting to lay there any longer you swung your legs over his, leaving a few kisses on him as you slowly sat on his cock, both of you moaning in unison as you slid down his length.

“Goddamn as you serious? Who the hell has been in my tent?!” You both sat up at the sound of John yelling outside your tent, his silhouette chucking a blanket out on the ground as he saw the state Sean and Karen had left it in. You could see him storming off out of sight as you felt a wet sensation on your right nipple, and some pressure as they were shifted. Kieran had decided to repay the favour from earlier by massaging your breasts and swirling his tongue over your sensitive nipples, sucking on them as you clenched around him. You slowly began to lift yourself up before bouncing back down, moaning sharply as he bit you softly before giving attention to your left breast, your right one covered in bite marks and bruises.

Pulling your waist in closer with his left arm he held his right one back, supporting you both as he began to buck into you. He was going at the same speed he face fucked you at, moaning with each stride, tipping his head back as you began to grind on top of him.

“Shit Kieran” You moaned as you neared your peak, your fingers bruising his waist as you began to tighten around him. He was moaning loudly again but at this point if anyone was up and near your tent they would already know what was going on.

Eventually it was too much and his arm gave out. Falling on his back he pulled you down on top of him, holding you closely as he began to thrust deeper into you, biting your neck as you whimpered into the pillow, dragging your nails down his sides as you finally fell silent, your body clenching around him as you rode your high. Kieran’s hands quickly found their way to your ass as he started to pull you up and down on him to chase his high.

“Uh I’m so… Shit!” Kieran grunted as he lifted you completely off, his cum shooting up his chest and on your stomach slightly. He had a big load which you could only imagine was months of build up as he never had enough time to himself around camp.

You both lay there motionless for a few minutes before you started peppering his shoulder blades with kisses as he rubbed your back. It was safe to say after feeling shitty at the start of the night, this definitely made it the one of the best of your life.

“Want to stay the night?” You asked in a muffled tone, your head not lifting from his shoulders. You could feel him apply pressure to your back before resuming his stroking motion.

“I do, but I need to get up early to tend to the horses” He said. Deciding not to reply you leant over your cot to grab hold of the blanket, pulling it over your body as you fell asleep on top of him, ready to have the best sleep you ever had since joining the group.


End file.
